


Same love, yet different.

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Amputee, Car Accidents, Enduring love, F/F, Fluff, Love, Temporary Amnesia, True Love, mentions of divorce, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: When two newlyweds get into a horrific car crash that caused the two of them to lose memories of each other, including the love they used to share, can they overcome this challenge and avoid having a divorce?
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Same love, yet different.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! How are you doing? I hope you'll enjoy this lipsoul fluff which might be a little angsty (?) :D I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot as much as I did writing it, I hope y'all wouldn't cry! Thank you so so much for all the love and support every one of you have given to me, I appreciated it a lot! Please let me know how you feel after the end of this story by commenting and leave a kudos too! Enjoy!

-

“Are you ready for our long-awaited honeymoon?” Jinsol beams as she joins Jung eun’s side, her arm snakes around her wife’s waist and pulls the girl into her side hug. She nuzzles her nose into the crooks of Jung eun’s neck, causing the girl to let out a chuckle before she feels a soft peck on the tip of her nose.

"You're very excited for it huh?" Jung eun laughs out as she turns her body to face Jinsol. She places both her hands on the girl's shoulder before swaying left and right with the girl in the middle of their room. It has been two weeks since they got married and they have yet to experience their honeymoon much to their dismay. 

“We have to push back our honeymoon due to babysitting Hyunjin and Heejin’s kid,” Jinsol sighs out as she remembers how her two best friend came rushing to her place to drop off their kid before rushing off to a business trip. She's left stumped for words as she looks at a distressed Jung eun holding a crying toddler in her arms. Caring for an infant is not easy, especially if you're inexperience with caring for one. 

"Well, we can finally have our alone time now!" Jung eun cheers as she stops swaying with Jinsol to lean in to place a small kiss on the girl's lips. Jinsol giggles like a high-schooler and lifts Jung eun to do a little twirl before putting the girl down. Jung eun playfully slaps the girl’s arm before going to grab their luggage and head outside. 

"I can't wait for it!" Jinsol laughs loudly with her chest out. Jung eun lets out a snort before closing the door behind her and gets her wife to help her with their luggage.

The two of them makes their way to their apartment building carpark and make their way to the airport. Staying a little further away from Incheon meant that their car ride will be longer than normal. Their favourite music is heard playing softly in the background as they talk to each other about their workplace. Jinsol would laugh to Jung eun’s complaints while Jung eun would be fascinated by the things Jinsol tells her from her workplace at the science research centre. 

After a while, the sun has begun to set. The cars on the road have dropped to just a few now on the expressway. Jung eun's eyes darts from left to right as she looks at the soon-to-be-empty expressway. 

“It’s pretty dark now,” Jung eun comments. Jinsol hums out a ‘yes’ and has her eyes trained on the road, she’s very careful when it comes to driving especially at night.

“We got the night flight so we can arrive at Jeju and rest before we wake up to start our adventure,” Jinsol mutters out as she quickens up her speed. "don't worry too much, nothing bad will happen."

Jung eun lets out a sigh before she leans back against the fake leather seat of Jinsol’s new tesla car, her muscles finally relax. She's going to let Jinsol's words calm her worrying heart.

“don’t worry, we’re reaching the airport.” Jung eun nods her head when she hears Jinsol’s reassurance, she hopes that they are reaching the airport soon. As the ride continues, their talking becomes lesser and lesser until silence takes over them. For some reason, Jung eun has no good feelings about their current ride to the airport.

“Do you think we should just cancel today’s flight?” Jung eun suggests and it gets the other girl to shoot her a glance.

“there’s no need for it, we’ll reach in another twenty, don’t worry too much okay?” Jinsol says as one of her hand reaches over to hold Jung eun’s hand tightly in hers. She hears Jung eun let out a soft sigh before lifting Jung eun’s hand and place a soft kiss on the back of the girl’s hand. 

The ride continues in silence for another 10 minutes. Jung eun’s growing more warry while Jinsol’s trying to not let Jung eun affect her too much. After hearing Jung eun sight for the n-th time, she wants to turn to the girl and talk to her when a pair of bright lights are shining on her.

“Jinsol!” Jung eun screams when she sees an oncoming car coming towards them. Jinsol’s eyes widen and use the palm of her hand to hit the horn to signal the car that there’s a car coming in their way.

“Jinsol! Drive to the other lane!” Jung eun yells when she sees the car coming closer.

“I can’t! There are many other cars on the other land going in the opposite direction!” Jinsol yells back as she takes a glance at the other lane. 

“JUST GO!” Jung eun screams and Jinsol does just that. 

Jinsol swerves her car out of the oncoming car, that’s coming full speed at them and skidded onto the other lane. Before they can even get a hold of their car, another car comes crashing into theirs. Jung eun feels her head slamming onto the dashboard while Jinsol feels the impact of the airbag hitting her hard in the chest knocking her out. Their car overturned and hit the barricades of the expressway before landing on the grass patch. 

Everyone at the scene rushes out of their car and runs towards the smoking car. Everyone comes together to pry open Jinsol’s car door to rescue the two of them before her car blows up killing the two of them. Their car tyre left a burning hot mark on the road and the grass patch, showing how impactful the hit was. 

The ambulance came quickly and rushes the two girls to the A&E. The doctors and nurses’ heart broke at the sight of Jinsol’s scratched up arm from how she was trying to protect Jung eun from the broken glass shards of the window. Jung eun’s injuries are not as bad as Jinsol as the girl had to go through CPR from a sudden cardiac arrest. That horrific car crash left the Jinsol in a coma while Jung eun loses one of her arms from how it was sliced off from the seatbelt. Not only that, but they also lost their memories of each other, including the love that they shared. That one accident turns them from a loving couple into strangers.

-

The sound of the heart monitor is heard in the hospital room. Jung eun stands next to Jinsol’s bedside, her eyes staring at the girl lying on the bed. Jinsol has yet to wake up from her coma, it’s been a month since Jung eun has woke up from hers. She has been visiting Jinsol for the past week with the help of Hyunjin and Heejin. She has no idea who Jinsol is but from what she heard from Heejin, Jinsol’s someone very important to her and someone she cherishes a lot.

Jung eun takes a seat on the chair next to Jinsol, she reaches over and holds Jinsol’s hand in hers. She runs her thumb over Jinsol’s knuckles and she lets out a sigh, she doesn’t know what to talk to the girl. Clearing her throat, Jung eun shifts a little closer to Jinsol.

“I’m Jung eun,” Jung eun starts slowly.

“I’m your wife. I don’t know who you are but yeah,” she adds on. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me but I hope you can, wake up, please? Everyone is waiting for you to wake up, so am I.” Jung eun looks at Jinsol with hopeful eyes, “I’ll try my best to regain my memories fast so I can help you to regain yours too.” 

“wake up please.”

-

Two months have passed and Jinsol has finally woken up. Jung eun has been visiting Jinsol every day to talk to the girl, hoping she’ll wake up soon. She’ll talk to Heejin occasionally to talk about her and Jinsol’s past, hoping to regain memories that she used to share with the girl. As much as she tries, a bad headache would stop her from trying to do that. Jung eun doesn’t know why her body is stopping her from trying to regain her memories. 

She’s resting her head on Jinsol’s bed when she feels a poke on the back of her head. Jung eun rises from her position and sees Jinsol’s eyes flutter open. Her eyes widen and she quickly stands up to get the doctors. She stands aside as she lets the doctors and nurses do their stuff. Her eyes never left Jinsol, she watches nervously praying that everything will be okay. 

After everyone left, the room suddenly turns quiet. Jung eun remains standing by the bedside, her hand in her pocket as she fidgets around nervously. Jinsol has her eyes closes, she fell back to sleep after the check-up with the doctors. A few hours have passed, Jung eun remain standing at the same position. Jinsol opens her eyes and turns her head to the girl, “take a seat.”

Jung eun jumps in surprise. She sees Jinsol looking at her and quickly takes her seat without saying much. Jinsol has her eyes trained on the girl in front of her, she doesn’t know who Jung eun is but only knows the girl’s name.

“I heard you,” Jinsol starts softly. “you’ve been talking to me.”

“yeah,” Jung eun nods her head, her eyes looking elsewhere but Jinsol.

“What happened to your other arm?” Jinsol questions as she raises her hand slowly to point at Jung eun’s missing arm below the girl’s elbow. Jung eun turns her head to look at her left bandaged shoulder, she lost them during the car accident.

“I lost them,” Jung eun replies shortly, not wanting to talk about it. Jinsol senses it and nods her head, she turns away and shut her eyes signalling to Jung eun that she wishes to rest. Jung eun stays in her seat for a while more before she stands up and leaves Jinsol to rest. Heejin, who is waiting in Jung eun’s room, quickly stands up and rushes to hug the girl. 

“You okay?” Heejin asks, “Jinsol has woken up.”

“yeah…I’m okay,” Jung eun nods her head and takes her seat on her bed. “She looks disorientated.”

“Of course, she has just woken up from her coma, let her rest for a bit more before we all visit her okay?” Heejin asks and Jung eun nods her head. She tugs Jung eun into her bed and watches the girl shut her eyes before she leaves the room. Jung eun opens her eyes when she hears the door close, she sits up and reaches over to her wallet on the table next to her. 

She pulls out a photo of her and Jinsol. It’s a photo of them in their wedding outfit. Jung eun slaps her hand over her head as she feels a throbbing pain on the back of her head. A loud groan escapes her mouth as she leans forward twitching in pain. Suddenly, the dark clouds clouding her mind cleared and she can see herself standing in front of Jinsol during her wedding day.

_“I vow to love you unconditionally till death do us apart,” Jinsol vows with a nervous smile on her face. Jung eun lets out a chuckle as she squeezes Jinsol’s hand tightly to comfort the girl._

_“Do you take Jinsol as your lawful wife?” the pastor asks Jung eun and Jung eun nods her head immediately, “I do.”_

_“Jinsol, Do you take Jung eun as your-“_

_“I do! I do! I do!” Jinsol interrupts quickly as she bounces up and down. Everyone laughs at Jinsol’s respond, so does Jung eun. Jinsol couldn’t wait to make Jung eun her legal wife._

_“you may now kiss the bride,” the pastor says as he steps away. Before Jung eun can react, she feels herself falling into Jinsol’s arms and a soft lips on top of hers. Everyone jumps up and erupts into a loud cheer. Jinsol pulls Jung eun back up and smiles at the girl, “hey wifey.”_

_Jung eun blushes as she leans in for another kiss, earning another loud cheer from the rest. The two of them laugh at each other and cups each other’s face lovingly in each other’s hand._

A faint smile appears on Jung eun’s face and she places the photo back down on the table. She reaches over and picks up the wedding ring. Slotting the diamond ring onto her hand, Jung eun holds her hand up and wiggles her finger to admire the ring on her hand. The thought of her not being able to remember Jinsol makes her bring her hand down, her mood suddenly falls greatly. 

She slots the ring out of her finger and places it back on the table. Turning to rest on her side, Jung eun shut her eyes tightly to force herself to sleep. Trying to shake off the negative feelings bubbling inside her.

-

Jinsol lets out a groan after waking up, she has been sleeping a lot the past few days. She’s getting the plenty of rest that she needs. It also has been days since Jung eun has come to see her, it’s worrying her a little. She rises from her bed slowly and slots her feet into the hospital shoes by her bedside. Holding onto her IV stand, she stands up slowly and shuffles out of her room. She can vaguely remember Hyunjin mentioning where Jung eun’s room is at. 

Making her way to Jung eun’s room, she pushes open the door and sees Jung eun still in bed. She frowns at the girl and makes her way to the girl, she pokes the girl’s arm and sees the girl stirring in bed. Jung eun opens her eyes and turns to look at the girl, “you’re here.”

Jinsol nods her head and takes a seat by the girl’s side, she sees the pale look on Jung eun’s face. “Are you okay?” Jinsol questions and sees Jung eun nodding her head weakly. Jinsol reaches over and places the back of her hand on Jung eun’s forehead.

“you’re burning.”

“no,” Jung eun protests as she moves Jinsol’s hand away from her forehead.

“you are,” Jinsol frowns, “I’m going to get the doctors, stay put.”

“no…” Jung eun protests again weakly but to no avail, Jinsol has left the room the seek help. It doesn’t take long for Jinsol to come back with the doctors. Jinsol stands next to Jung eun and watches the doctor do their check up on Jung eun. 

“I’ll prescribe more medication for you, please rest well these few days and don’t move around too much.” Jung eun nods her head when she hears what the doctor says. Jinsol thanks the doctor for his help before sitting down next to the girl. 

“Thank you,” Jung eun mutters out. Jinsol turns to the girl and wears a small smile on her face, she reaches forward and tugs the loose strains of hair away from Jung eun’s face.

“no problem.” 

“You heard what the doctor said right? No moving around and rest a lot,” Jinsol starts as she shifts herself to sit on Jung eun’s bed, she stares at the sunset ahead of her. “I’ll now come over and accompany you.”

“but you’re not well,” Jung eun refuse Jinsol’s offer. Jinsol turns to her and shakes her head, “you accompanied me for months when I was in a coma, it’s time I return the deed right?”

“Jinsol…”

“no Jung eun,” Jinsol frowns. “I want to do it; you’re my wife remember?”

“you remembered?” Jung eun asks suddenly feeling hopeful.

“no, you told me once remember?” Jinsol says with a raised eyebrow. 

“oh…” Jung eun trails off and her shoulders drop, so much for feeling so hopeful.

“well, I better leave now so you can rest!” Jinsol grins as she pats Jung eun’s thigh before standing up to leave. Just as Jinsol’s about to leave Jung eun’s room, she hears a soft ‘thank you’ from the girl.

“Thank you Jinsol.”

Jinsol nods her head and leaves the room. She makes her way back to her room and stands by her table, her eyes fixated on the wedding photo she has. She picks it up and the wedding ring next to the photo, she has been trying to regain some memories of that day but it didn’t work out. Taking her seat on her bed, Jinsol shut her eyes as she tries to remember that day. 

It takes a moment before a faint memory from that comes back to Jinsol. She can faintly remember how she walked sneakily to Jung eun’s room and sticks her hand into the door open slightly ajar.

_“psst jungie!” she whispers out as she waves her hand around. She waits a moment before she hears shuffling behind the door then feels a hand holding hers. The smile she wears grows bigger at that, she interlocks her finger with Jung eun._

_“I can’t wait to see you,” she starts as she sways their hands left and right. She hears Jung eun let out a chuckle before feeling a soft peck on the back of her hand. That act makes Jinsol blush, she tries to contain her giggles in her._

_“I wonder who came out with such a rule, you’re not allowed to see me until the wedding ceremony.”_

_“And to be able to see you, I have to pay your bridesmaid money!” Jinsol let out a fake cry, her wallet will be burning a big hole at the end of this day. However, she doesn’t mind. She’s willing to give up all the money she has for Jung eun._

_“well, I’ll talk them out of extortion later.” Jinsol laughs at that._

_“I love you so much Jungie,” Jinsol says after a while, she’ll never get sick of saying that. She wishes she can say it as much as she can in a day._

_“I love you too sol,” Jung eun says before leaning down to place a long kiss on the back of Jinsol’s hand. Jinsol pulls her hand away and lets out a squeal when she sees Jung eun’s lipstick mark on her hand. Before she can do a celebratory dance, her eyes catch sight of Heejin and Jiwoo._

_“HEY! YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE THE BRIDE!” Jiwoo yells as she holds her dress up and gives Jinsol a chase. Jinsol lets out a scream and runs away from the girl._

_“I didn’t see her at all!” Jinsol cries out. “Stop chasing me!!!”_

Jinsol lets out a scoff at that memory, she remembers Jiwoo now. Jiwoo’s Jung eun’s childhood friend since they were diapers. The angry face on Jiwoo’s face sent shudders down her spine, it’s something Jinsol doesn’t wish to see again. Placing the wedding photo back down on the table, Jinsol goes to stare at the wedding ring in her hand. She wonders if she should wear it. 

“maybe next time,” Jinsol sighs out as she places the wedding ring down. She takes her seat on her bed before she leans back to lay down. Her eyes stare at the blue ceiling for a while before fatigue washes over her. She shut her eyes and let sleep take her away. Her mind replaying that funny scene that she just remembers. 

-

“Jungie!” Jiwoo calls out when she steps into the girl’s room. She rushes to her best friend lying on the bed, the missing sight of her left arm shatters her heart. Jung eun turns to the girl and forces out a big smile, she’s still very drowsy from her morning medication to combat the fever. 

“how are you feeling?” Jiwoo asks as she sits down on the chair next to Jung eun. 

“okay,” Jung eun says weakly.

“Do you know who I am?” Jiwoo asks worriedly. She hasn’t been able to visit Jung eun much during her hospitalisation, she has been stuck with work which made it hard for her to leave. When she gets the time to leave, she’ll rush to the hospital immediately. However, whenever she comes, Jung eun will be asleep or away for her check-up. So, she hasn’t been able to talk to the girl. 

“yeah…you’re Jiwoo,” Jung eun rolls her eyes at her best friend, she wouldn’t forget the girl.

“Then do you remember Jinsol?” Jiwoo asks out hesitantly. 

“not really.”

“oh…” Jiwoo trails off when she hears Jung eun’s reply. Her best friend can remember everyone except Jinsol, that’s weird. 

“you must have selective amnesia,” Jiwoo informs the girl. That’s the only logical and medically correct way to describe Jung eun’s current predicament. 

“But!” Jiwoo immediately adds on when she sees the sadness evident on Jung eun’s face, “You’ll be able to regain your memories and remember Jinsol!”

“but…what’s the use of it if you don’t feel the same way for the other party,” Jung eun sighs out. Jiwoo pouts at that, that must be the thing troubling Jung eun for a while. 

“You remember some stuff now?” Jung eun nods her head, “our wedding day.”

“that’s great!” Jiwoo beams, she can let out a relief sigh now. Jung eun’s starting to remember somethings that happened. She reaches over and holds Jung eun’s hand in hers, “take your time okay? If your feelings don’t come back it’s okay, it can always be reformed through your interactions with Jinsol.”

“okay…” Jung eun nods her head and continues to talk about something else with Jiwoo, catching up on the things that she has missed during her hospitalisation. 

Nighttime has arrived and Jiwoo has gone home. Jung eun stays in her bed, staring at the night sky. She’s just about to close her eyes to rest when she hears the door click then a pair of shuffling feet. She turns her head to the noise and her eyes widen when she sees Jinsol walking to her.

“did I wake you up?” Jinsol asks softly as she takes a seat next to Jung eun. 

“no.”

“good,” Jinsol smiles as she pats Jung eun’s hand. 

“does It hurt?” Jinsol asks, pointing at Jung eun’s bandaged left shoulder. Jung eun shakes her head and lets out a sigh, she wishes she still has her arm with her.

“I’m sorry.” Jung eun whips her head to Jinsol, she frowns at that.

“what are you sorry for? Don’t be! It’s not your fault!” Jung eun scolds Jinsol, she balls up her hand and hit Jinsol lightly on the head. This earns her a chuckle from Jinsol before she hears a sigh from the girl. The slight pout on Jinsol’s face makes Jung eun’s stomach churn.

“what’s up with you?”

“It’s just…what if the car accident didn’t happen? We would remember each other, remember our love for each other…” Jinsol trails off at the last part. It seems like it’s bothering Jinsol too. Jung eun reaches over and rest her hand on Jinsol’s face, she uses her thumb to wipe away the lone tear that escaped from the corner of Jinsol’s eye. 

“it’s okay, we’ll be able to get them back soon.”

“but what if we don’t?” Jinsol questions, her heart suddenly stops beating. It’s something that she suddenly wishes it wouldn’t happen. Jung eun looks at the girl and lets out a sigh, her hand drops and rest by her side. 

“Don’t think about that yet, we haven’t tried.”

-

Today’s the day of Jung eun and Jinsol’s discharge. Heejin and Hyunjin have come to fetch the two girls to bring them back home. Throughout the car ride, Jinsol listens quietly to the funny things Jung eun shares with Heejin. She also notices how Hyunjin would shoot her a concern glance here and then through the rear mirror, she’ll smile back in return to signal that she’s alright. The laughter died down before it’s replaced with soft snoring coming from Jung eun.

Jinsol turns to her side and sees Jung eun sleeping in her seat, her head leaned against the window. She reaches forward and pulls Jung eun into her arms, letting Jung eun rest her head on her shoulder. That act brings Jung eun comfort as she lets out a contented hum before hugging Jinsol closer to her. Jinsol’s face flushes red at that act, she turns her head away to form some distance between her and Jung eun.

“You two look like teenagers in love,” Heejin laughs out softly and it earns her a glare from Jinsol. Hyunjin grins at that sight before stepping on the accelerator to quicken up their journey home. Jinsol never once moved in her position, even when she feels her arm starting to sore, she still let Jung eun sleep in them. 

When the car comes to a stop, Hyunjin wants to wake Jung eun up but she earns herself a slap on the hand from Jinsol. She steps aside and watch Jinsol wiggle her hand out of Jung eun’s hold before stretching them to feel them again. Just as Hyunjin wants to take over from Jinsol, her eyes widen when she sees Jinsol cry Jung eun up in a bridal style to walk into the apartment building. 

Hyunjin and Heejin quickly pull out the girl’s luggage in the car trunk before joining the girls at the lift lobby. Heejin opens the door of Jung eun and Jinsol’s apartment and lets Jinsol in first so she can put the sleeping girl on the bed. Hyunjin helps to bring in the luggage before closing the door behind her.

“you’re quite strong for someone who woke up from her coma a month ago,” Hyunjin laughs out when she sees Jinsol’s shoulder slouch forward, showing her tired stance. Jinsol glares at Hyunjin before going to the sofa to rest her muscles.

“She’s light.”

“She hasn’t been eating well that’s why,” Heejin informs and this makes Jinsol sit up.

“why?”

“her prosthetic arm, she’s been worrying about it. She wants to have them as robotic arm so she can go about her daily activities without seeking much help from you,” Heejin sighs out softly to herself. 

“Why not? She can always depend on me!” Jinsol frowns as she stands up to walk to Heejin. She doesn’t understand why Jung eun doesn’t want to depend on her.

“Jinsol…she wants her independence and besides what if things don’t work out in the end for the two of you and y’all leave each other?” Heejin questions the girl and it makes Jinsol feel at a loss for words. Her hands reach for the wedding ring in her pocket, she holds onto it tightly in her hand.

“I’ll try my best to stir us away from leaving each other, I’m sure the two of us can work things out.”

“I wish you good luck Jinsol…everyone hopes for that too,” Heejin smiles at the girl, she squeezes the girl on the shoulder before going to help Hyunjin unpack the clothes in the luggage. 

“I will…”

-

A few days have passed, Jinsol’s and Jung eun’s relationship has remained stagnant. Whenever one of them wake up, they’ll lock themselves away in a room. Mostly it’s just Jung eun, Jinsol would stare at the locked door of Jung eun’s study room. Sometimes she can hear things falling onto the ground and Jung eun’s cries after, her heart aches for the girl. Jung eun has been trying to do stuff alone, from showering to getting dressed. It’s difficult for the girl but she doesn’t let Jinsol help her. Jinsol can only watch Jung eun struggle before the girl breaks down in front of the mirror.

“Let me help you,” Jinsol whispers out as she pulls the coat over Jung eun’s shoulder. Jung eun turns to her with red eyes and pushes Jinsol away, she watches the girl fall onto the ground with a thud. She thought that act would push Jinsol away but instead, it makes the girl come to her even more to help her. 

“Don’t be stubborn,” Jinsol coos as she runs her hand up and down Jung eun’s back. Jung eun chews on her bottom lip, trying not to cry again. She feels Jinsol pulling her into a tight hug before whispering words of encouragement into her ears.

“I’m here for a reason Jungie.” Jung eun’s heart swells at the use of her nickname. She didn’t know hearing her nickname rolling off Jinsol’s tongue could do such an effect on her, she feels her heart skipping a beat. 

“Depend on me,” Jinsol adds on as she turns to place a soft kiss on Jung eun’s temple. Upon doing that, she feels a wave of memory coming back to her. She sees herself doing the same thing to Jung eun on many different occasions. It’s just a small act but it brings her so much comfort and familiarity. She can remember this incident vividly, it happened when Jung eun didn’t qualify for the swimming competition.

_Jung eun trudges out of the swimming complex with her head hung low. Jinsol frowns and rushes to the girl before she can say a thing she feels herself getting pushed away by the girl. She jogs up to the girl and stops the girl from moving, her heart shatters at the sight of Jung eun’s defeated look._

_“What happened?” Jinsol asked worriedly, she had classes before coming to meet Jung eun so she couldn’t see how well Jung eun performed. Jung eun lets out a scoff and pulled Jinsol’s hands away from her. At that time, they were just roommates who happened to be very close to each other so no one questioned their intimate behaviour._

_“Jungie!”_

_“I didn’t qualify okay?! Are you happy?!” Jung eun yells at the girl, tears streaming down her face. Jinsol’s mouth dropped and her heart too. She remembered seeing Jung eun coming back to their dorm late at night after an intense swimming training for this qualifying match. She rushed to the girl and pulled Jung eun into her hug._

_“It’s okay, you did your best. I’ve seen your efforts Jungie,” Jinsol comforts the girl as she hugs the girl tighter. She feels her shoulder getting wet from Jung eun’s tears but she doesn’t mind it. Her mind was clouded with ways to make Jung eun happy and to forget about her small setback._

_“I’ll treat you ice cream to celebrate your hard work okay?” Jinsol suggests as she pulls back from the hug. Jung eun pouts at the girl and nods her head, it makes Jinsol laugh at her. Jinsol cups the girl’s face in her hands and leans forward to place a kiss on the girl’s temples. An act that was done unconsciously and unexpected of Jinsol. The two of them looked at each other with a red face, that’s where they knew they have feelings for each other._

_That act felt natural for Jinsol, it felt so easy to do so too. Jinsol never felt her heart burst into millions of sparks before but she felt it then when she kissed Jung eun’s temple. Jung eun never knew this kind of act she has seen in the movies to happen to her. She finally knows how comforting that act was and how lovely it was to come from someone who meant a lot to you._

“Let’s go get ice cream to give you more encouragement okay?” Jinsol suggests with a smile on her face. Jung eun’s eyes widen at that line, she remembers Jinsol saying something along that line. 

“Swimming…qualifying match?” Jung eun questions Jinsol, she’s wondering if Jinsol’s remembering the same thing as her.

“yes,” Jinsol nods her head and Jung eun jumps into the girl’s arms. She hugs the girl tightly in one arm, she’s thankful that Jinsol’s working on her memories too. Jinsol lets out a chuckle and runs her hand up and down Jung eun’s back.

“it’s not much but I’m trying.”

“Thank you,” Jung eun sobs quietly again, this time tears of joy.

-

“Good morning.”

Jung eun lets out a yawn and stretches in her bed, she opens her eyes slowly and sees Jinsol smiling at her. She sits up slowly and runs her finger through her hair. Jinsol walks to her and takes a seat next to the girl on their bed, she reaches over and holds Jung eun’s hand in hers.

“You’re getting your robotic arm fitted today, you excited?” Jinsol asks as she massages Jung eun’s fingers and hand. 

“yeah…I don’t need your help in doing my stuff anymore,” Jung eun says as she pulls her hand away from Jinsol’s hold. Jinsol forces out a smile on her face and nods her head, she stands up to leave the room to let Jung eun use the bathroom. 

Jung eun let out a sigh as she sits up on the edge of her bed, her eyes stare at the photo of her and Jinsol with their niece. She doesn’t remember the little kid in the photo until Jinsol tells her about someone important in her life which is her niece. 

_“That little girl in your arms is my niece, she adores you as much as I did last time.” Jung eun raises an eyebrow at that, Jinsol remembers something that happened between the three of them?_

_“It’s very faint and vague but I can remember a tea party and she was serving you some tea, you made a comment that made her laugh and blush. Ever since then she keeps insisting to play tea party with us,” Jinsol adds on as she stares at the tea party set tucked away in the corner of their room. She stands up and picks up a fake cup before moving to Jung eun, she smiles at the girl and watches Jung eun fake drinking tea from the cup._

_“you play along well,” Jinsol remarks with a snort and this earns her a playful slap on the shoulder. After a while, Jung eun lets out a soft sigh. Jinsol turns to the girl and tilts her head to the side, wondering why the sudden sigh._

_“we sound so happy and in love from our memories,” Jung eun comments and Jinsol nods her head._

_“but it’s all gone…I can barely remember anything about you even though I’m trying to regain my memories,” Jung eun speaks softly, her hurt voice says it all. Jinsol places the cup on the bedside table before she sits down next down to the girl, she pulls Jung eun’s hand over to hers and holds it tight._

_“It’s okay, I’m trying to regain mine too. I don’t remember everything but even if it’s just some part of it, it’s sufficient. We can always make new memories together,” Jinsol beams._

_“if our feelings for each other doesn’t come back?”_

_“Then we can make new memories as friends!” Jinsol exclaims and places a soft kiss on the back of Jung eun’s hand. She stands up to help the girl to lie down and tuck Jung eun in before joining her on the other side of the bed._

Jung eun steps out of her room after a while, she waves her hand at Heejin and Hyunjin who are on the sofa waiting for her. Suddenly, she feels a pair of arms around her leg. She looks down and sees a three-year-old girl hugging her leg. She squats down and recognises the girl as Heejin and Hyunjin’s kid for how she looks like her mom, Heejin. 

“Hey,” Jung eun smiles as she hugs the kid. The kid let out a giggle before reaching over to touch Jung eun’s shoulder, her eyes widen when she feels nothing.

“where’s your arm?” the kid asks innocently with a tilt of her head. Heejin’s eyes widen and immediately rush to pick her daughter up into her arms, she quickly apologises to Jung eun. 

“it’s okay,” Jung eun laughs out softly as she ruffles the kid’s hair, “what’s your name?”

“Wonwon!” 

“Her name is Chaewon, wonwon is the nickname you gave her,” Heejin informs and Jung eun nods her head.

“So Wonwon, I gave my arm to a superhero!” Jung eun starts with wide eyes to get Wonwon’s attention.

“I’ll have them back today! And they will be robotic hands,” Jung eun finishes with a tickle on Wonwon’s stomach. Wonwon lets out a giggle and squirms around in Heejin’s arm.

“Can I touch them?” Wonwon asks and Jung eun nods her head quickly, “of course!”

“You ready to leave?” Hyunjin asks as she joins the three ladies in front of her. Jung eun nods her head and bids Heejin and Wonwon goodbye before she leaves with Hyunjin, Jinsol follows behind quietly.

“Thanks for not minding Wonwon’s insensitive question,” Hyunjin thanks Jung eun for being nice to her kid, she understands that Jung eun’s missing arm is something Jung eun doesn’t wish to talk about. 

“it’s okay, she’s just a kid and it’s normal for them to ask.”

“but still,” Hyunjin says as she turns to Jung eun. Jung eun frowns and place a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, she shakes her head at the girl before moving past the girl to press the elevator door. Jinsol stands behind and gives Hyunjin a small smile. Hyunjin returns the smile weakly and the three of them enter the elevator. The rest of the car ride remains as none of them wants to speak.

When they reach the hospital, Jinsol offers to enter the doctor’s room with Jung eun but the girl wants Hyunjin to follow her instead. Hyunjin gives Jinsol an awkward smile as she follows Jung eun from behind. Jinsol sits out and rests head against the wall while she waits for the two of them to be done. It must have taken a long time because when the two comes out, they see Jinsol napping quietly outside.

Jung eun places a finger over her mouth and mouths to Hyunjin to head home first while she stays behind with Jinsol. Hyunjin nods her head and decides to bring Heejin and their kid home before going to pick Jinsol and Jung eun up. Jung eun sits next to the girl and pulls Jinsol’s head down to rest on her shoulder. She turns to look at the sleeping girl, she moves the loose strains of hair away from her face.

“you must be very tired from helping me,” Jung eun whispers out as she runs her hand down Jinsol’s face gently. Jinsol stirs a bit but leans closer to Jung eun’s touch, it makes Jung eun let out a soft chuckle. A soft sigh escapes her mouth upon that, she looks down at her prosthetic arm.

“I don’t want to be a burden to you…” Jung eun sighs out as she places her other hand on top of her robotic hand. Even if she has a new set of hands to help her, some things just can’t be done without Jinsol’s help. If she stays by Jinsol’s side and depends on the girl, she’ll not be able to remove herself from the girl’s life. She doesn’t care if she gets her feelings for the girl back or not, she cares whether she’ll be a hindrance to Jinsol’s life. She knows she’s selfish for behaving that way but she’s willing to let Jinsol go and find her happiness again with someone else. Instead of being stuck with her and be her other arm.

-

Jung eun rubs her eyes tiredly as she walks out into the living room. She wakes up and pats around to feel nothing, she sits up and sees Jinsol not in bed. Once she reaches the living room, her eyes catch sight of Jinsol squatting in front of a small fish tank. Her heart skips a beat when Jinsol turns to look at her with a big grin on her face. The way her eyes crinkles and the little nose scrunch makes Jung eun swoon. 

“Clownfish!” Jinsol giggles. 

_Jung eun and Jinsol are on their usual weekend dates. Jinsol wanted to go for a walk around the neighbourhood and Jung eun agrees to that since the two of them have been wanting to explore their neighbourhood for quite some time after moving in together. They were walking hand in hand with each other when Jinsol's eyes catch sight of a pet store. Jinsol drags Jung eun in and makes her way to the dog's section first while Jung eun heads to the cats._

_Jung eun was gushing over a beautiful white cat when she feels a tug on her sleeves. She looks up and sees Jinsol wearing a pout, her finger pointing at the fish section. Jung eun raise an eyebrow and follows after the girl, they walk deeper into the section until they stop at a goldfish. It's the last goldfish in the pet store._

_"I wanna get that," Jinsol speaks in a baby voice, hoping it will make Jung eun feel like getting that for her. Jung eun shakes her head and wants to walk away when she feels Jinsol holding onto her wrist._

_"We have to get two if we want fishes, don't just get one and let them feel lonely!" Jung eun says a little sternly to Jinsol. Jinsol pouts and lets out a grumble, she goes to look around when she sees a pair of clownfish._

_"Let's get that!" Jinsol beams as she waves her hand over for Jung eun. Jung eun walks over and sees the pair of clownfish swim closely together. Jinsol turns her head to Jung eun and looks expectantly at the girl, she lets out a cheer when she sees a nod coming from Jung eun._

_"We're going to be parents!" Jinsol cheers loudly as she hugs Jung eun tightly in her arms. Jung eun laughs at the girl before cheering with the girl in the fish section._

"You wanted the clownfish," Jung eun speaks up after a while. Jinsol turns back to look at Jung eun and sees the girl already seated on the couch. She stands up and sits next to Jung eun, a comfortable gap between them. 

“And you got them for me,” Jinsol smiles to herself, her eyes watch the two clownfish side by side. Jung eun lets out a snort and turns to Jinsol, her eyes widen when she suddenly sees Jinsol’s face so close to her. Just a second ago, Jinsol’s still looking at the fish since when did she turn her head to face her. 

“Thank you for getting me that fish, I don’t think I’ve thanked you for that.” Jung eun’s face turns red when she feels Jinsol placing a soft kiss on her cheeks. She stands abruptly and clears her throat, “I’m going to wash up before going out to get us breakfast.”

Jinsol wants to speak but with how hurriedly Jung eun left, she could only close her mouth and nods her head to herself. She goes back to the fishes before she holds her wedding ring in her hand, she wonders what she should do with it. 

Jung eun stands in front of her mirror and stares at herself. Her fingers touch the scar on her shoulder then the scar on her chest. Her body filled with scars from the accident makes her look like a freak. Her robotic prosthetic arm acts like a cherry-on-top for her already awful looking body. She touches her arm and feels how cold the stainless steel is. She sighs, what would Jinsol think about her? Taking in a deep breathe, she tries to not let it affect her too much. She quickly wears her coat and leaves the apartment.

Jung eun walks down the streets of her neighbourhood, her eyes look around her surroundings. She has her hands in her pocket and her sunglasses on. She walks into a familiar Chinese restaurant and places her order.

"Is there any more you’ll like to order?" the cashier asks and Jung eun raise an eyebrow at the girl. She doesn't know what Jinsol wishes to eat but she can vaguely remember what's the girl's favourite dish. 

"I'll have this," Jung eun smiles faintly as she points at the menu. Her prosthetic arm in full view for the cashier to see. She sees the look that the cashier wears and withdraws her hand back into her pocket. "That'll be all."

"Okay, please wait for your order!" Jung eun nods her head and stands aside. 

After a while, Jung eun hears a worker yelling out her order number. She pushes herself off the wall and walks forward to get her food. 

“Here’s your order ma’am, enjoy!" Jung eun thanks the worker and turns to leave.

Stepping back onto the busy street, many bodies pass by her making it hard for her to walk back to her place. Jung eun lets out a sigh as she tries to make her way home without getting push around too much. She continues walking and decides to take a detour to the park.

Walking into the park, her eyes lit up when she sees a group of children running towards the playground. She loves kids, she adores them as much as Jinsol does. She continues making her way further into the park and her eyes catch sight of a popcorn seller. 

_“Aunt Jungie!” Jinsol’s niece beams and tugs on her coat. Jung eun looks down and sees Jinsol’s niece pointing at the popcorn seller while jumping up and down in happiness. Jinsol raises an eyebrow upon seeing how happy her niece was, she squats down and asks the girl what she wanted._

_“I want popcorn!” her niece smiles brightly at the girl, showing her missing tooth. Jinsol lets out a snort at the girl before ruffling the girl’s hair, she stands up and goes forward to buy themselves a pack of popcorn._

_Jung eun stands behind as she watches Jinsol interact with her niece, she suddenly wishes to have her kid with Jinsol. She’ll love to see how Jinsol interact with their kid, she thinks Jinsol would make a good mother. The way Jinsol smiles to her niece makes Jung eun’s heart race, she loves that kind of smile. The bright smiles they wear imprinted in her mind._

_The three of them settles down at a bench and shares the popcorn. Suddenly, Jinsol has a wonderful idea and stands in front of her favourite girls. “Throw the popcorn at me and I’ll try to catch it using my mouth!” Jinsol suggests and Jung eun raises an eyebrow at the girl. She picks up popcorn and throws it at Jinsol to which she catches it successfully in her mouth._

_“I DID IT!” Jinsol gasps as she jumps around in happiness. Jung eun laughs at the girl and does it again and Jinsol successfully catches it in her mouth. Before Jinsol can react, her niece throws another one at her and it got stuck on her hair. Jinsol lets out a gasp as she tries to pick the popcorn out of her hair. That scene crackles Jung eun and her niece up._

_“You!” Jinsol frowns at the girl and Jung eun, she points her finger at them and walks to the girls menacingly. “you’re dead for laughing at me!”_

_“Run!” Jung eun laughs as she scoops Jinsol’s niece up to start running away from Jinsol chasing after them._

Jung eun comes back to reality and a small smile forms on her face. She goes forward and buys herself a pack of popcorn before heading back to her apartment. Walking into her apartment, she places the food on the counter before going into her bedroom to look for Jinsol. She opens the door and sees Jinsol in the midst of wearing her clothes. She quickly slaps a hand over her eyes and shut the doors. Not long after, the door opens and she hears Jinsol letting out a chuckle.

“I thought you’ve seen me half naked before? Why are you so shy?” Jinsol laughs at the shy girl and ruffles Jung eun’s hair before making her way to the kitchen. Jung eun follows behind the girl and the two of them proceeds to have their breakfast at the dining table. Silence falls between them as none of them knows what to talk about. 

“Hey Jung eun,” Jinsol calls out after finishing her food. Jung eun looks at the girl and sees the hesitant look on the girl’s face. She places her utensils down on the table and reaches one hand forward to hold Jinsol’s one, “yes?”

“Are you wearing your wedding ring?” Jinsol asks she plays with her wedding ring in her other hand below the table. Jung eun frowns at that question.

“Do you not want to wear yours?” Jinsol shakes her head and Jung eun’s heart stops at that.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t wish to,” Jung eun forces out a smile and squeezes Jinsol’s hand in hers. She pulls her hand back and touch the wedding ring on her robotic ring finger. 

“What about you?” Jinsol asks. 

Jung eun looks at the girl and says, "I don’t wish to wear mine too."

Jinsol lets out a relief sigh and place it on the glass table. The sound of the ring hitting the glass table makes Jung eun's heart shatter. It seems like Jinsol doesn’t wish to continue her relationship with her. Jung eun stands up suddenly and leaves the dining table, she heads into her room and lock the door. She drops to the ground and overs her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face. 

“Why does it hurt so much?!” Jung eun cries to herself as she scratches her chest. She feels her heart getting torn into pieces upon seeing Jinsol’s relieved face when she’s being told that she doesn’t need to wear her wedding ring. 

-

A few days have passed. Jinsol’s starting to notice Jung eun has been avoiding her and she has no idea why. When she tries to question the girl, she’ll either get ignored or given a simple answer like, “it’s nothing.” She hates how Jung eun’s talking to her, she hates it a lot. She’s been wanting to get closer to the girl, wanting to find out whether she and Jung eun are on the same page.

She stands in front of the mirror; she looks at the ring that now acts as a pendant for her necklace. She doesn’t want to wear the wedding ring on her hand because she doesn’t want to make it seem like she’s pressuring Jung eun into calling her wife when they are still figuring out their feelings for each other while finding their memories of each other that are lost in the car accident.

Jinsol has remembered Jung eun. She remembered the things they have done together. She remembered the things that they used to share. She remembers everything now. She only finds the last missing puzzle piece that completes her full regain of memory of her and Jung eun from the carving on the wall next to the door. 

_‘Lip + Soul’_

_Jinsol frowns at that. Her fingers go to trace the carving. It’s been a while since she has last seen this. Suddenly, she feels her mind getting clearer, her memories are all coming back. Her memories which contain Jung eun are coming back. They are getting clearer and easier to remember now._

_They two of them met when they were in high school. Jung eun being the swimming captain and Jinsol a member of the newspaper club. Jinsol was in the swimming pool trying to look for Jung eun for an interview when she slipped and fell into the pool. Jung eun, who just came out from the locker room, sees the drowning girl and immediately jumped into the pool to save her. After that, Jinsol has started to grow a liking towards her saviour._

_Jinsol always thought her feelings for Jung eun were one-sided until she finds out that Jung eun had liked her back only after they finished high school. Jung eun didn’t develop her feelings for Jinsol until that one incident when she fell sick. Being in the same class meant that Jinsol could help gather Jung eun’s work and pass it to the girl after class. Jinsol didn’t just stop there. She took the extra mile to write notes for Jung eun and even stayed by the girl side to care for her until she got better. Jung eun was thankful for Jinsol’s caring actions and felt sorry for the girl who once slept by her side because of how worn out she was._

_Jung eun has no idea how someone could go to such lengths for someone. That’s what made Jung eun look at Jinsol differently and start developing feelings for the girl. It didn’t take long before they got together. Jung eun is her first love. Jinsol feels her heart beating quickly, she couldn’t believe it. She finally remembered who Jung eun is._

A smile appears on her face at that, she wants to tell Jung eun that good new but didn’t know how to. She’s scared that only she remembers their relationship and their love for each other. Scared that Jung eun wouldn’t want to continue her relationship with her because she hasn’t remembered the two of them yet. The smile drops off her face and she let out a sigh, she hopes her question about her wedding ring didn’t bring any misunderstanding between the two of them. 

“Good morning Ms Kim.” Jung eun smiles at her lawyer and sticks her hand out for a handshake. 

“Thanks for agreeing to meet me at the café, Lawyer Jo.” 

“no worries,” her lawyer smiles as she pulls out a yellow file and places it in front of Jung eun.

“this is the divorce form that you’ve asked from me, you just have to sign here and get Ms Jung to sign it on the other one.”

“Thank you, Lawyer Jo,” Jung eun thanks the girl with a small smile. 

“Being your lawyer aside, are you sure you wanna get a divorce with Jinsol?” Lawyer Jo asks. 

Jung eun looks at Haseul, who’s her lawyer, and lets out a sigh. “I don’t know…”

“Jinsol loves you, I’m sure that even if she doesn’t regain her memories, she wouldn’t want to get a divorce with you. Everyone knows how long the two of you take to marry each other,” Haseul tries to talk her friend out of getting a divorce with Jinsol. She’s been friends with Jinsol for the longest time, she has seen their relationship blossom over the years. The two of them had it tough when it came to their relationship because of their family. Jinsol’s family didn’t give her the support that she wanted initially so she had to take a lot of time to convince her family that Jung eun’s the person for her and the person that she wants.

“She doesn’t want to wear the wedding ring anymore Seullie,” Jung eun says trying to not break down. Haseul’s lips curl up into a pout, she reaches over and holds Jung eun’s hand.

“Maybe because she doesn’t want to let the sight of the wedding ring to pressure you to regain your memories quickly? She wants you to take your time, I know Jinsol’s not that type of person to give up on you. Think this through please?” 

“no,” Jung eun shakes her head quickly, “I don’t want her to stick with me for the rest of our lives.”

“Have you seen how I looked like now?” Jung eun says angrily as she pulls up the sleeves of her coat, her robotic prosthetic arm in full view for Haseul. Haseul looks at the girl’s arm before she sees Jung eun unbuttoning her top, showing her the scars on her body.

“I look like a freak Haseul, everybody sees me as a freak! I can’t do things on my own now, I need Jinsol’s help sometimes. Even without my prosthetic arm, I’m a below-elbow amputee. I’ll be a burden to her.”

“Jung eun,” Haseul calls out, “you’re not a burden to Jinsol nor are you a freak. You’re still you. You’re just a little different now and it’s okay.”

“Jinsol loves you a lot, she’ll accept you for who you are right now and embrace everything about you. She’ll not look at you in a different light nor will she treat you differently. She knows what kind of a person you are and she’ll be more than willing to help you get back on your normal life,” Haseul finishes with a small frown on her face. She’s angry at Jung eun, she doesn’t understand why her friend is acting in such a way. 

“Please think this divorce through, I don’t want to see this form again from you.”

-

“Jinsol,” Jung eun calls for the girl halfway into their dinner. Jinsol looks up at Jung eun and smiles at the girl.

“We need to talk.” Jung eun has been trying to come out with a way to bring the topic of divorce across to the girl. 

“What is it?”

“Let’s get a divorce.”

“What?” Jinsol’s brow furrowed at the girl, she can’t be hearing this right. Jung eun, she wants a divorce?

“Why?” Jinsol asks the girl, she’s not understanding Jung eun well. She doesn’t understand why the girl wants a divorce with her out of the blue, she thought things were going well between them.

“I can’t keep holding you down with me like that,” Jung eun starts softly, she can’t look at Jinsol in the eye right now. 

“I’ll need your help sometimes in doing the daily activities of my arm and I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“You’ll never be a burden to me Jungie,” Jinsol sighs out as she looks at the girl. How did Jung eun get such thinking?!

“I look like a freak,” Jung eun interrupts.

“You don’t jungie, you look beautiful to me.” 

“You don’t understand!” Jung eun raises her voice at the girl. Her hand balls up into a fist on her lap.

“What don’t I understand? Don’t understand why you call yourself a freak?!” Jinsol fumed. 

“Yes!” Jung eun snaps. 

“Have you seen how I look like?!” Jung eun stands up and storms to Jinsol. She removes her coat and unbuttons her shirt. Her arm and scars on display for Jinsol to see. Jinsol looks at the girl with pitiful eyes, she wants to reach forward to touch the scars when her hands get swat away.

“I look pitiful, your eyes just say it. I’m not beautiful anymore Jinsol,” Jung eun cries into her hand. Jinsol stands up slowly and pulls Jung eun into her hug, she tightens her hold around Jung eun’s body.

“You look magnificent Jungie. You’re so beautiful even though you have scars on you,” Jinsol pulls back and leans down to kiss Jung eun’s scar. Jung eun chokes on her tears at that action, she didn’t know such an act can bring her so much comfort and love. She rests her head on Jinsol’s chest, her tears wouldn’t stop streaming down her face.

“You’ll never be a burden to be Jungie, I’m more than willing to be your other arm sometimes! I’ll love to help you if you need me. If it helps, I remember who you are Jungie. I remember the love we use to share and the numerous fond memories we have formed with each other. I’m your wife for a reason, I vowed to love you unconditionally in front of everyone. I don’t need you to do something for me in return, I just want you to know that I love you a lot and love the way you are right now because you’ll always be the Jungie I know.”

Jung eun finally let her tears run wild. She holds onto Jinsol tightly as she bawls on the girl’s shoulder, her hand grabs a handful of Jinsol’s clothes. Jinsol lets out a soft chuckle as she runs her hand up and down Jung eun’s back. She leans down and place a soft kiss on Jung eun’s forehead and holds Jung eun’s head lovingly in her hand. 

“I’ll forever be here with you and love you till death do us apart,” Jinsol whispers out as she looks at her wedding ring. She took her necklace off this morning and decides to wear her wedding ring again. She felt that it was the right time for her to wear the ring again and she’s happy to wear it again.

“And I promise to never take my wedding ring off again,” Jinsol finishes and shut her eyes, letting herself melt into Jung eun’s hug.

“Thank you,” Jung eun sobs out onto Jinsol’s shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too.”

From this experience, Jinsol finds out that her love for Jung eun was somewhat different then what she expected. She always thought her love for Jung eun has always been a romantic one but from this experience, she learnt that her love for Jung eun was more than just romantic. It was enduring. She and Jung eun share an enduring love for each other. No matter what obstacles comes their way, they work together and get over it together. It fuels the love they have for each other more.

Like what Virgil wrote in Eclogues, ‘omnia vincit amor’, which means ‘Love conquers all’.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me at the followings,  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
> [AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
